Ice Skating
by Taco-chan
Summary: Ice Skating and sining have always been my fav. hobbies. One night I decided to combine them. But...who's that? And why's he watching me? Hinata's POV, Hina X ?


**Taco-chan: **I was listening to music when I thought up this songfic one-shot. I have this evil feeling in the pit of my gut that it's going to be very, very long. Uh oh. Be prepared, this one has 3 songs!

**Summary: **"Ice skating and singing have always been my favorite hobbies. One night I tried to do them both – ice skate and sing. But this times different. Who's that? And why is he watching me?" Hinata's POV, Hinata X ?

**Disclaimer: **Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't own Naruto or any song in this fic.

** BEGINNING! **

It was a peaceful night in my village. Pure white snow lightly covered the ground like a blanket, and some flakes were still falling from the midnight blue sky. A pale moon was the world's light, bringing peace and tranquility. Most people were asleep, but not everyone, the crunching of snow confirming that people were still walking home after a long day's work as a shinobi.

I kept tossing and turning in my bed, unable to get to sleep. I glanced at my clock – 11:33 pm.

_It would be so nice to go ice skating right now…bring along some music and sing to my heart's content…_Oh, didn't I mention…? Well, ice skating and singing are my two favorite past times. It helps my unwind, clear my thoughts, get to sleep…just about everything.

**_Then why don't you? _**My conscious asked.

…_You're right. Why don't I?_ Pulling myself out of bed, I silently slipped of my silk nightgown and pulled on a black sweater with a white stripe across it, a white mini skirt, knee high white socks, white tennis shoes, white gloves, and a black hat. Combing my hair wordlessly, my conscious spoke up again.

**_You should probably leave a note behind….don't want anyone getting in trouble because you left the house in the middle of the night…no doubt Neji'd be the one to take the hit. Even thought he is acting like a real jerk, no one should get in trouble for another's mistake._**

_What should I write?_

…_**hmmm…that you went on a walk to clear your head?**_

_Good idea. _Pulling out a pen and piece of paper, I quickly wrote a note.

_Dear family,_

_If you wake up and find me missing, don't worry. I'm fine. I just went on a walk to sort my thoughts. I should be back in an hour or so._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata_

Once the note was finished, I grabbed my portable CD player, the mixed CD Neji gave me before he turned into an ass, and slung my ice skates by their laces over my shoulder. I jumped out my window and ran down the street, eager to get to the pond.

'The pond' is actually a small lake in the middle of the forests. It's surrounded by trees and very beautiful, but hard to find. Neji showed it to me as a birthday present 2 years ago, since he knew I loved to skate.

Yesterday I came out to see how thick the ice was. It was at least a good 6 inches, and would be able to hold my weight.

I got to the pond and sat down a log. I started pulling off my shoes and putting on my skates. I felt as if someone was watching me, and it made me nervous.

_**You can take care of yourself. Don't worry.**_

Dang. My conscious is smart.

Shrugging off the feeling, I put my CD into the player and a fast beat filled the silenced air as I skated to the center. Little did I know of two blue eyes watching me.

**Brief switch to Naruto's Point of View**

I had been walking home from the skating rink by myself. "Man! That place was crowded! Oh well, the ramen Iruka-sensei bought me made up for it." I said out loud to absolutely no one. "I still wish I could have gone skating and not bump into someone every two feet."

Just then I saw that Hinata girl walking towards me, her skates slung over her shoulder. I was about to go up and tell her that the skating rink was closed when she made a sharp turn into the forest. I was confused, so I decided to follow her. She walked for awhile before going through some bushes. I followed her, and when I went through I saw a lake. Oh…this is where she's gonna skate.

**Back to Hinata's view**

The song 'Bad Boy' by Cascada started playing, and I sang along to the words, skating slowly.

"**_Remember the feelings, remember the day_**

**_  
My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away_**

**_  
This moment I knew I would be someone else_**

**_  
My love turned around and I fell"_**

I started skating faster along with the rhythm of the song.

"**_Be my bad boy, be my man_**

_**  
Be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend**_

_**  
You can be my bad boy, but understand**_

**_  
That I don't need you in my life again"_**

I did a leap and started skating backwards. This was one of my favorite songs.

"**_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_**

_**  
Be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend**_

_**  
You can be my bad boy, but understand**_

_**  
That I don't need you again**_

**_  
No I don't need you again"_**

This cool beat started playing as I did a double axel and landed on one foot with ease. I closed my eyes and just let the music take me anywhere. After doing a bunch of leaps and spins, the song started to slow down, indicating Cascada was going to sing again. I sang along with her.

"**_You once made this promise to stay by my side_**

_**  
But after some time you just pushed me aside**_

_**  
You never thought that a girl could be strong**_

**_  
Now I'll show you how to go on…"_**

Now it was going to play the chorus again. I started to spin and sang out,

"**_Be my bad boy, be my man_**

_**  
Be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend**_

_**  
You can be my bad boy, but understand**_

_**  
That I don't need you in my life again **_

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

_**  
Be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend**_

_**  
You can be my bad boy, but understand**_

_**  
That I don't need you again**_

**_  
No I don't need you again"_**

The feeling that someone was watching me intensified, but I tried to ignore it. That was the end of the song.

**Another switch to Naruto's Point of View**

Wow. She was really good. And she had a great voice. How could someone who always acted so shy actually be normal?

**_Kinda like you? Everyone thinks you're so weird because of that fox spirit, but really you're just like everyone else. _**Damn that conscious of mine.

_Back off!_

**_Are you nuts? I haven't had this much fun since you hit puberty!_**

_Grrr……_

**Back to Hinata's View**

The next song was playing was Every Heart, In Japanese then English.

**"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_**

**_Every heart, sunao ni nareru darou_**

**_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_**

**_Every heart, kokoro mita sareru no darou"_**

**I was in the middle of doing a figure 8 when the second verse started up.**

**"_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_**

**_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta"_**

**Man I love this song.**

**_Almost as much as you love Naruto?_**

**_Shut up!_**

**_Make me._**

**_Grrr……_ The next verse then started.**

**"_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_**

**_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_**

**_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_**

**_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru"_**

I still felt as though someone was watching me. Damn you emotions!

**"_Donna egao ni deaetara_**

**_Every heart, yume wo fumidasereruyo_**

**_Hitowa, kanashimi no mukou ni_**

**_Every heart, shiawase ukabete nemuru"_**

I sighed. Usually singing made me happy. What makes this time so different?

"**_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_**

**_Yasuraka ni nareru youni_**

**_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_**

**_Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_**

**_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_**

**_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"_**

**I did a leap and ended up backwards, skating so fast my skirt stuck to the back of my legs.**

**"_Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_**

**_Atatakai basho ga aru soushi_**

**_Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_**

**_Itsumo kagayaite ita_**

**_So shine_**

**_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_**

**_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_**

**_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_**

**_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru"_**

**Naruto's Point of View**

**I couldn't help but feel as if I had forgotten something.**

**_Duh you idiot – you were supposed to go to Sasuke's for an emergency meeting!_**

**_Oh well. Too late now._ Shrugging, he stepped out of his hiding place and walked over to the CD player.**

**Author's Point of view**

**"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!" Sakura yelled. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HALF AN HOUR AGO!"**

**"Sakura," Kakashi said, "calm down. I bet there's a good reason for his tardiness."**

**"Sakura, get your coat. You're coming with me to find him." Sasuke said.**

**"Okay." Sakura replied and walked out the door.**

**_Neji's place…_**

**Neji woke up awhile ago and had been putting on his jacket when Sakura pounded on his front door. Hinata left without anyone knowing, and he had to find her before someone else did.**

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Naruto? He left the ice skating rink awhile ago, and no one's seen him since." Sauske asked.

_I wonder…? _"I might have an idea where he went. Follow me." Neji said and walked out the door.

**Back to Hinata's View at the pond**

This was the last part of the song.

**"_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_**

**_Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_**

**_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_**

**_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete ik"_**

**I waited for the English version of the song but it never came. Opening my eyes, I skated over to the CD player. The number 3 was flashing on the screen, meaning someone had hit pause.**

**_Wha…?_**

**Oh crap.**

**_Maybe it's not such a good idea to listen to your conscious…_**

**_HEY! I HEARD THAT!_**

**I was about to respond, but two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I looked down. _An orange jumpsuit? The only person I know who wears those is Naruto!_ "N-naruto?" I stuttered in disbelief.**

**"Mind if I skate with you?" he asked.**

**"N-no…" I felt my face heat up.**

**_Smooth… _My conscious mocked.**

**"Cool." He said and unwrapped his arms. _Thank you Kami…_ But then he grabbed my hands and pulled me to the center of the pond. We both started spinning around and around. "OH! I almost forgot!" Naruto said all of a sudden. "We need some music!" He went over to the radio and hit pause again to start it up. I heard the beginning and started to blush. _Wait a minute…if he had been watching me…then he heard me sing!_**

**_Uh…duh._**

**_You don't understand! NO ONE knows I sing! Not even my family! Oh, I am screwed._**

**"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you gonna sing again? Cause you were really good."**

**My eyes probably widened. "I-I-I…was?"**

**"Yeah." **

**"O-okay, then…I'll sing." I took a deep breath and started singing.**

**"_If there were many tears falling down,_**

**_Every heart would become gentle._**

**_If everybody expresses what they think,_**

**_Every heart can be satisfied."_**

**Naruto grabbed my hand again and we started skating around the pond.**

**"_I was frightened by the never-ending night,_**

**_So I prayed to the distant stars."_**

**Wow. I hadn't passed out yet! Amazing!**

**"_In endlessly repeating time,_**

**_We were searching for love,_**

**_Because we wanted to become stronger,_**

**_We look up to the faraway sky."_**

**Naruto grabbed my other hand and we spun around in the middle of the lake.**

**"_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_**

**_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._**

**_Sadness has no effect on us,_**

**_Every heart gains happiness when it flies._**

**_Someday our souls will unite,_**

**_We will give peaceful approval."_**

**Naruto started laughing and so did I, stopping to sing along with the words.**

**"_In endlessly repeating time,_**

**_We know why we are living._**

**_We go through the nighttime laughing,_**

**_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._**

**_Memories of everything has settled,_**

**_This is a warm place to be._**

**_The stars separate us from the future,_**

**_We are always so brilliant,_**

**_So shine."_**

**This was fun. Maybe I should hang out with Naruto more often? Then maybe I won't blush my silly little head off every time I talk to him.**

**"_In endlessly repeating time,_**

**_We were searching for love,_**

**_Because we wanted to become stronger._**

**_We look up to the faraway sky._**

**_In endlessly repeating time, _**

**_We know why we are living._**

**_We go through the nighttime laughing,_**

**_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on."_**

**Naruto was still laughing when I finished. I started giggling too, and soon enough, we were both laughing like idiots. But, something's always gotta ruin my fun. That feeling that someone was watching me returned. I ignored it and kept on skating with Naruto.**

**Author's Point of view**

**Sasuke and Sakura followed Neji into a forest. He walked on a worn-out path for about a minute before turning right and into a bush. He parted the bush slightly and saw Hinata and Naruto laughing like they had just heard the world's funniest joke. Motioning for Sasuke and Sakura to come closer, he parted the bush a little more so they could see.**

**"That idiot." Sasuke muttered. "Coming here with his girlfriend instead of the meeting."**

**"She's not his girlfriend." Sakura smirked. "Not yet anyway."**

**"What?"**

**"She totally likes him. Give 'em some time together and they'll get hooked up in no time."**

**"You and your girlish ways. HEY! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled out.**

**"Don't you idiot!" Sakura hissed, but it was too late.**

**"What are you doin' here? We had an emergency meeting, and you're here ice skating!"**

**"Lady Hinata," Neji walked into the clearing, "It is time to go home."**

**Hinata's View**

**Naruto and I stared. We had been skating, minding our own business, when Sasuke pops out of a bush and says that Naruto had some meeting to go to. Then Neji comes in and says I have to go home! _Aw, man…just when I was having some alone time with Naruto…_**

**A ready-to-kill looking Sakura jumped out of the bush. "YOU IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU TWO TO NOT INTERRUPT THEM AND WHAT DO YOU DO? INTERRUPT THEM! GOD! I OUGHTTA KILL YOU! NO ONE LIKES TO BE BUGGED WHEN THEY'RE HAVING FUN!" She shrieked and pulled them away.**

_Thank you Sakura! _I thought and sent her a look of gratitude.

Sakura smiled and pulled them into a bush.

"Hey, listen Hinata…" Naruto started. "I should probably go to that meeting…"

I looked down. "O-oh."

"So, you should go home with Neji. You know there are lots a crazy people out there, like creepy murderers and stuff." Naruto laughed. I giggled.

"W-well, b-bye Naruto." I said.

"Yeah, bye." He repeated, kissed my cheek and ran off.

And then I passed out.

** END! **

**Taco-chan:** My friend Kellie wanted to read this so I shortened it up a little to fit in a fast ending. I personally think it was a weird way to end a fluffy fic, but, it did make it a little humorous. And humor is good.

**Kellie:** And you better review!


End file.
